Miedo
by Mamiya Love-Anna Monsalve K
Summary: Drabble de Dos Partes. ¿Cuales eran los miedos exactos de Rinne y Sakura al enfrenterse con Sabato? Aunque no lo crean eran los mismos. "No volvere ha verte". Parte 2: EL Miedo De Rinne Rokudou. Basados en el cap 34 y 35 del manga.
1. El Miedo de Sakura Mamiya

No entiendo como, pero me inspiro de una forma sorprendente es hacer fic de Rinne basandome en el manga. Hoy mi inspiracion de remonta a dos capitulos: el capitulo 34 titulado HUELLAS DACTIRALES y el capitulo 35 llamado ¿NO LO NEGASTE?

Este drabbla tienes dos partes, Una de Sakura y otra de Rinne. Publicare la otra puede ser que dentro de un mes.

* * *

_**Drabble de Dos Parte**_

_**Miedo**_

_**Rinne y Sakura**_

_**Drabble Parte 01-El Miedo de Sakura Mamiya**_

Hay estaba yo; ubicada a los lados del Ring donde la pelea de Rokudou y su padre se llevaba a cabo. Después de haber ido a la oficina de Sabato, recupere las cosas de Rinne y se las entregue a él nuevamente.

_¿Quién es ella? ¿Debe ir tras el puesto de esposa de presidente? ¡No podemos permitirlo!_

Esas fueron las frases que habían inundaban la habitación por las diferentes "novias" interesadas en Rokudou.

La habitación se inundo de papeles que al leer me percate que eran actas de matrimonio. Y luego los diferentes movimientos de Sabato que lograron su cometido…poner las huellas dactilares de Rinne en un acta.

El corazón se me paro, mi garganta formo un nudo y un pequeño cumulo de lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

-¡Que horrible!-grite-¡Casarse con una desconocida!

Rinne enfoco su sonrisa en mi, su mirada de sorpresa me dio a entender algo importante. Si Rokudou se casaba, no lo vería más. Ante esa realidad las lágrimas acumuladas no se contuvieron más y una lágrima se salió de mi control.

-_No me dejes Rinne-_susurre en un tono de voz casi imperceptible. Y Rokumon que estaba a mi lado ni se inmuto ante mi susurro.

La cara de Rinne cambio por completo, decidido se levanto y preparo todo para un ataque. Sabía que manteníamos la esperanza.

Sabato con una sonrisa arrogante agarro el papel entre sus manos y lo leyó en voz alta para presumir su cometido. Pero el papel era le equivocado, Rinne había colocado sus huellas en un pagaré.

Sentí como esa repentina tristeza de iba de mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas se fueron, el nudo de la garganta desapareció. ¡Me sentía completamente feliz!

No sé qué paso en ese momento, solo sé que quiero descubrir…Porque Rokudou Rinne me importa tanto.


	2. El Miedo de Rokudou Rinne

_**Aqui la segunda parte de esta historia! comentenla por fa!

* * *

**_

_**Drabble Parte 02-**__**El Miedo de Rinne Rokudou**_

La rabia invadió mi cuerpo. Saber que ese idiota bueno para nada que desgraciadamente por cuestiones biológicas era mi Padre, me había engañado para que me casara con una Damashimigami me ponía mas rabioso

-¡Que horrible!- voltee al escuchar el grito, percatándome de que provenía de ella. Esa chica que llamaba tanto mi atención. Sakura Mamiya- ¡Casarse con una desconocida!

Mi mundo se derrumbo al mi alrededor, estaba casado, con alguien a quien no conocía. Pero ese no era mi miedo. Todo se centraba en ella, en Sakura. Tenía miedo de no poder volver a verla, no poder estar junto a ella, no tenerla a mi lado…ese era mi sufrimiento.

Vi nuevamente su rostro. Preocupado, desconcertado…pero había dos emociones que me sorprendieron. Miedo, su rostro era desencajado, sus ojos abiertos y su boca semiabierta; su pecho subía y bajaba de una forma desenfrenada. Y de repente…de un segundo a otro ese hermoso rostro asustado cambio a uno de tristeza.

Sus ojos se cerraron un poco y empezaron a brillar más de lo normal. Sus manos bajaron de golpe y su boca se cerró fuertemente. Pero lo mejor de todo era esa lágrima rebelde que paso por su mejilla izquierda.

"_No me dejes Rinne"_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Era simplemente un movimiento de labios. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa habilidad; pero de algo estaba seguro…ella había dicho esas palabras.

De repente mi cuerpo experimento una fuerza sorprendente, mi cuerpo se sintió frustrado pero no vencido. Estar casado con una desconocida no era el mayor problema, pero no podría ver a Sakura. Eran cosas que simplemente no podría si me quedara en el mundo espiritual.

-_Estaré contigo siempre Sakura- _pense decidido mientras se levantaba del suelo. Me coloque en posición de ataque con mi guadaña. Porque pasara lo que pasara no me alejaría de Mamiya Sakura.

Mi padre al final por ser inútil se equivoco y me salve de casarme.

Mi abuela me salvo de mi padre y de sus ganas de querer quedarse con lo pongo que me queda.

Pero al final lo importante se logro. Y estaré con Sakura…


End file.
